Out of Place
by ElainexCullen
Summary: Bella Swan is an Emo girl that doesn't have any friends at school, on the first day of school she meets Edward, the new kid, she befriends him and his family, only to realize he is just like the other guys, he is in love with a girl she hates most. ExB
1. Chapter 1 She Doesn't Fit In

**A/N: _I do not Twilight_. Also, please review, this is my first story and I'd like to know how i am doing.**

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1- She doesn't fit in

BOV

I woke up and i rolled over in bed, it was 6AM, Crap.. Time for school. I got out of bed and decided that i was going to wear my grayish blue skinny jeans with my black BFMV shirt, along with a grey hoodie and black Chuck Taylor converse.

School was always a drag, i went downstairs and ate breakfast, then got my keys and walked out of the house. I had a Ford Mustang Fastback with Cammer Engine. (Picture in profile) I got to school with my music really loud.

_I woke up it was 7_

_I waited till 11_

_Just to figure out that no one would call_

_I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_

_What's another night all alone?_

_When your spending everyday on your own_

_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Having more fun than me_

_Tonight...And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed_

_Staring at these 4 walls again_

_I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time_

_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world isHaving more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_

_Don't fit in with anybodyHow did this happen to me?_

_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleepAnd every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid _

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_

_I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_

_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world isHaving more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonightNobody cares tonightCause I'm just a kid tonight_

I got out of my car and started to walk to class when someone grabbed my arm. It was someone I had never met before, he looked okay, so I wasn't a bitch.

"Can I help you?"

"Um, I'm Edward Cullen, and I'm new here."

"Right, one of the new kids. So, what is it you need?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find my classes, I didn't want to ask anyone else because it seems like they're giving me weird looks."

"Yeah, this school probably already labeled you as emo by now, as far as your schedule goes, you have all of my classes, so just stick with me."

"Okay, um, I didn't get your name."

"Bella, Bella Swan."

I swear this guy is GORGEOUS, silky bronze hair, emerald green eyes. Oh my god, he's just drop dead sexy! Wait.. Did I just say he was sexy, oh my god, what is wrong with me? I just met him! God.. I have some issues..

Edward and I walked into class and the teacher made him introduce himself.

"I'm Edward Cullen and I moved here from Alaska."

There was only one seat left in the class, and that was right next to me, which was a good thing. He sat next to me and we didn't really talk much with all the lectures the teacher was giving us. The bell finally rang and we walked to 2nd period quickly.

We finished 2nd and 3rd period quickly, and didn't have much homework. It was finally lunch time, thank god.

"Edward, come on, it's lunch time." He followed me and was staring off at one of the most sluttish girls in our school, Tanya Denali. Of course he was staring at her, he was a guy. He's no different, other than his sense of style.

"Staring is rude you know, Edward."

"Huh? Oh.. Who is she?"

"Tanya Denali, the school bitch and slut."

"I'm sure those are just rumors.." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sure.."

After a few minutes, other people started coming over to the table. Ugh who are these people..

"Bella, these are my brothers and sisters, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper." Alice was the pixie looking one, Rosalie was the blond, Emmett was the muscular one, and Jasper was the other blond.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan" I swear I don't like the look of the pixie one..

"Hi!" -Alice

"Hey"- Jasper

"HI!"- Emmett

"Hello"- Rosalie

We were all talking about things we like to do, when all of a sudden someone comes over, Tanya.

"Hi! I'm Tanya the most beautiful person in school!"

"The skanky bitch you mean?" I grinned at her.

"I wasn't talking to you Swan, stop being such an emo." She was pissed.

"Please, finish talking and walk away already, you're lowering my IQ by standing here." Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice were all laughing, Edward was quiet.

"Hi Tanya, I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I just rolled my eyes.

"How about you sit with me tomorrow at lunch?"

"Sure, I'd love to. You don't mind if I sit with her right Bella?"

"Whatever, I'm not your mother. I don't care if you decide to hang out with her."

His siblings didn't believe me, they were looking at me with weird expressions, but thankfully the bell rang. I got up without saying a word to Edward."

"Bye Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie."

"Bye Bella!!" They all said in unison.

Edward walked next to me quietly.

"Bella are you sure you aren't upset?"

"Why would I be upset, I'm used to eating alone, this won't be any different."

I walked into class and sat down, I really didn't want to hear what Edward had to say, and he could see that when the teacher sat him next to me and I groaned.

That day I went home and surprisingly Alice sent me a text.

"_**Hey Bella"**_

"_Hi Alice"_

"_**How r u?"**_

"_Fine, u?"_

"_**My brother said u were mad him"**_

"_No, just don't wanna deal with him & The skank herself"_

"_**Oh, kay! Wanna go shopping tomorrow?!"**_

"_Alice, I don't shop.."_

"_**PLEASE?!?!"**_

"_FINE, what time?"_

"_**YAY! 4PM?!"**_

"_Okay, see u at skool"_

"_**Kay Bai!"**_

Alice and I became quick friends at lunch, but she was a evil shopping pixie, and I was being forced to go with her tomorrow. I went downstairs to cook dinner, after I ate I took a shower and went straight to bed, I was tired. I dreamt of Edward that night, and I had no idea why. Maybe I liked him? NO, That's stupid, he likes that skank Tanya, he's just a typical guy. I would never like him, but I do love his siblings.

-------------------------

So, what do you think? If i can get at least 3 reviews i will post the next chapter tomorrow around the same time.

Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Am i Crazy?

_**A/N- I Do not own Twilight! **_

Chapter 2- Am i Crazy?

I woke up the next morning still tired and I wasn't sure what was wrong with me, I felt hurt and I didn't know why. I felt like something was missing, like I wasn't complete. I think I was just delusional today, so ignored my thoughts and took a warm shower. I got dressed in my black skinny jeans, black converse and a white tank top with my grey zip-up hoodie, that I only zipped up part way. I went down stairs and had a quick breakfast, I was never a morning person. When I went out front, I saw Edward there, standing up against his car.

"Bella, can we talk while I drive you to school?"

"Sure" I got in his car and buckled up.

"Why did you seem upset yesterday when Tanya came over to the table?"

"Because I have hated her every since I was a kid, she's always been a bitch to me, saying that I was ugly, and I'd never find anyone."

"Oh, I see. Well you shouldn't listen to her, You're beautiful."

"Thanks, and I don't care if you date her, just stay away from me if you do, I don't want here or her boyfriend around me." He was quiet after that, I turned the radio on and a song came on that I knew.

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh, _

_oh oooooh....Let's talk this over_

_It's not like we're dead_

_Was it something I did?_

_Was it something you said?_

_Don't leave me hangin'_

_In a city so dead_

_Held up so high On such a breakable thread_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be_

_But we lost it (but we lost it)_

_All of the memories, so close to me_

_Just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending (Oh oh, oh oh)_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_You've got your dumb friends_

_I know what they say_

_They tell you I'm difficult_

_But so are they (So are they)_

_But they don't know me Do they even know you? (Even know you)_

_All the things you hide from me_

_All the shit that you do (All the shit that you do)_

_You were all the things I thought I knew_

_And I thought we could be_

_You were everything, everything that I wanted _

_We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_It's nice to know that you were there,Thanks for acting like you cared_

_And making me feel like I was the only one_

_It's nice to know we had it all_

_Thanks for watching as I fall_

_And letting me know we were done_

_He was everything, everything that I wantedWe were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending..._

_You were everything, everything that I wanted_

_And we were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it_

_And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away_

_All this time you were pretending_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So much for my happy ending _

_Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh....Oh ooooh...._

As soon as the song ended Edward turned it off. He looked at me with a weird look in his eyes.

"Bella, why do you like listening to songs like that, I mean I know why I do, but why do you?"

"Because they relate to me, like that one we just listened to, it's true in a way. I won't be with anyone ever, I have no friends besides your family, and Alice has Jasper, Emmett has Rosalie, and you will very soon have Tanya apparently."

"I did like her, I have to admit that, but I saw her making out with 3 different guys yesterday, I really don't want a girl like that." All I could think was 'Maybe I have a shot with him? I wonder if he likes me..' I knew I shouldn't be thinking that since I just met him, but there was something about him that drew me to him. By the time I was done thinking, I realized we were at school and he was holding my door open, I grabbed my school bag and got out. I got a call from my aunt so I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Bells! It's Aunt Lacie! How are you?"

"I'm fine, aunt Lacie, but I'm at school you know."

"Oh, call me when you get out of school, okay?"

"Nah, it's okay, we can talk, school hasn't started yet. What's up?"

"Well, I'm getting married!"

"Oh my god, that's great, when?"

"In June! So, you can come down for the wedding and be my Maid of Honor!"

"Really? Are you sure you don't want one of your friends to be the Maid of Honor?"

"I'm sure! I really want you to be my Maid of Honor. So, what's going on with you?"

"Well, i met a boy, but he's so confusing, and I'm not sure what to do."

"Well explain a little more and maybe i can help?" I told her the story about Edward and after a few minutes of thinking she finally started talking again.

"Well, see how things go, see if he even likes you. Don't be shy, just be yourself."

"Hm, alright, thanks aunt Lacie."

"Bye, Ill call you some other time."

"Okay, Bye." I hung up the phone and turned around to see there was a bunch of people in a circle around 2 guys, and I noticed Edward was missing. I usually ignored the fights at school, but I went to see anyway. Then I made my way through the crowd so I could see what two idiots were fighting today. All that went through my head as I stood in shock was..

Oh..

My..

God..

---------------------------------------

Well, what do you think?

I got 3 reviews in one day, so maybe if i get 2 more i'll update later? I know i said i'd update tomorrow, but since i finished go quickly, i decided to give you guys the chapter a little earlier than expected. :)

Chapter 3 in done and ready to be added, but i will wait until tomorrow morning to do that! :)


	3. Chapter 3 Why?

**A/N- I Do Not Own Twilight**!

Chapter 3- Why?

**Previously:**

_"Well, see how things go, see if he even likes you. Don't be shy, just be yourself."_

_"Hm, alright, thanks aunt Lacie."_

_"Bye, Ill call you some other time."_

_"Okay, Bye." I hung up the phone and turned around to see there was a bunch of people in a circle around 2 guys, and I noticed Edward was missing. I usually ignored the fights at school, but I went to see anyway. Then I made my way through the crowd so I could see what two idiots were fighting today. All that went through my head as I stood in shock was.._

_Oh.._

_My.._

_God.._

_--------------------------------_

Right in front of my eyes, Mike and Edward were fighting, what over? I have no idea, but Mike was pretty messed up, I needed to find out why they were fighting.

"Mike, Edward, what the fuck?!" I screamed. The stopped and both came running to me, well Mike hobbled.

"Bella! Tell mike you don't like him!"

"Tell Cullen here you love me! Come on, he's being a cock blocker!" I scowled.. Fighting over me? What the hell?

"And you're being a douche Mike, I don't like you!" He walked away really mad, and everyone was laughing at him. I grabbed Edwards hand and pulled him to my car.

"Get in!" We got in the car and I drove away Port Angeles.

"Are you mad at me..?"

"I am furious, I don't understand why you would fight with Mike over me, that makes no sense!"

"He was telling everyone he could get you in his bed any day, and it pissed me off to hear that. You may not like me right now, but I'm still your friend, Bella."

"We have A LOT to talk about Edward…" I pulled up to a restaurant and got out, he followed me in and we asked for a private area.

We ordered 2 cokes, a grilled cheese and Spaghetti.

"Why do you want to be my friend if you know I can't stand Tanya, and that I don't want to see you with her?"

"I promise you Bella, I will never date Tanya and I will never want her." His green eyes smoldered me, so i looked away.

"Alright, you better not break your promise.."

"I won't, I swear I won't." After we ate our food we went back to my house, there was no one home and we decided to watch a movie.

"Pick out a movie, I'll get the popcorn." I made popcorn and when I came back in he had picked out a movie.

"You're kidding.. Right?" I looked at him and he grinned.

"Seriously, Edward.. The Notebook? You have to be joking.."

"Nope, now put it in, you said I could pick."

We watched the movie and someone ended up cuddling, by the end of the movie I was crying.

"That's how I want to die.." I looked up at Edward when he said that, he had a smile on his face, and he couldn't look any more handsome. He wiped away my tears and stared at me, slowly our faces got closer and we kissed slowly for about 2-3 minutes. When the kiss was over he looked at the time and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"I have to meet up with Jasper and Emmett, they have something planned for tonight."

"Want me to drive you to your house?"

"No they're outside waiting for me."

"Oh, okay, bye Edward!"

"See you later. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning." With that he left and I felt happy for once, I made an early dinner and went upstairs. I took an extra long shower, when I got out, I did my homework, read a little then listened to music and eventually fell asleep. I couldn't have been any happier.

I woke up the next morning and looked out my window, I saw Edward, Alice.. And Tanya..? I got dressed, skipping my shower and breakfast. I grabbed my school bag and walked outside.

"Bella!"

"Morning Alice"

"You don't seem happy"

I pulled her far away from Edward and Tanya. "I'm not, why is SHE here?"

"Her and Edward are going out now"

"What the fuck.. Why is he here then? And why is he dressed funny?"

"Tanya's demands.."

"Fuck that.. I'm driving myself so school, No way am I going to be near him, or her."

"Can I come with you?"

"Sure Alice"

Alice ran over to Edward as I walked to my car.

"Edward I'm going with Bella,"

"Have fun with Skankzilla!" Edward scowled at me and Tanya called me a bitch. Alice and I drove to school and didn't say a word to each other, she knew i was pissed and hurt.

When I got out of the car, Alice and I started to walk to our classes and say goodbye, when someone walked up next to me, Great..

"Bella please, can we talk?"

"No, No we can't, go run off to your girlfriend. Talk to her or your friends, we aren't friends anymore, I just can't do it." I left him there speechless, to stand there and stare at me while I walked off to my class. My day went by quickly, but I still couldn't believe he broke his promise to me, he said he wouldn't go out with her, and he didn't want her.. How could he lie to me like that? Especially after we kissed yesterday! That jackass.. After school I went to my car and looked in my bag for my keys and Edward walked up.

"What the hell Bella?!" He was mad.

"What? What the hell do you want?" I yelled right back, he had no right to be mad at me.

"You called Tanya 'Skankzilla,' what the hell was that for?"

"Because she is one, she's probably cheated on you already."

"Can we just go somewhere to talk? Please?"

"Fine, get in." We got in my car and I pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Where to?" He gave me directions and we stopped at a forest.

"What, are you going to take me in the to kill me?"

"No, just come on." We walked for miles in silence until we came to a meadow, it was beautiful. He sat down and I sat down a few feet in front of him.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I know I promised you that I wouldn't date her and that I didn't want her, but when I saw her again, I couldn't help it. I asked her out and she said yes, and I really do feel kind of bad, about kissing you, it was wrong of me."

"It doesn't matter, I don't like your girlfriend, she doesn't like me, so.. I guess we're no longer friends, because if it came down to it, you'd pick her over me."

"I guess we can't be friends then.."

"No, we can't.."

"We should go, I need to get home."

"Okay, I'll give you a ride.. I won't make you walk."

"Thanks.." We silently walked to my car and got it, I turned of the radio and the perfect song came on.

_The buttons on my phone are worn thin_

_I don't think that I knew the chaos I was getting I've broken all my promises to you_

_I've broken all my promises to you_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_A phrasing that's a single tear,_

_Is harder than I ever feared_

_And you were left feeling so these days aren't easy_

_Like they have been once before_

_These days aren't easy do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_To me, to me, to me..._

_I should've known this wasn't real_

_And fought it off and fought to feel_

_What matters most? Everything_

_That you feel while listening to every word that I sing._

_I promise you I will bring you home_

_I will bring you home_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_Why do you do this so easily?_

_You make it hard to smile because_

_You make it hard to breathe_

_Why do you do this to me?_

_To me, to me, to me..._

I cried while the song played, and when I looked over, Edward was crying too..

I stopped in front of his house and the song ended, and he got out, before he closed the door he looked at me one last time.

"I'm sorry Bella.." He shut the door and walked into the house without looking back.

I drove home and skipped dinner, I wasn't hungry, especially not after that. I cried for hours in my room, until I slowly fell into unconsciousness.

-----------------

Well..Good,Bad?

I tried to make it longer than the other two, but it seems that didn't work out very well, it's only like 300+ words more, Sorry. If I'm in the mood i will put up the next chapter later on today, but for now enjoy what's uploaded! Also, give me your ideas on what the next chapter should be about, i just want ideas just in case they are better than mine.

Thank you for all your reviews! :)


	4. Chapter 4 My life Sucks

**A/N****- I Do not own Twilight**

**________________________________________**

Chapter 4- My life sucks

I woke up the next morning feeling like crap. My hair was completely messed up, my eyes hurt, my throat was sore. I was just terrible, I decided I was going to do something really stupid, that I would probably regret.. I called Alice and Rosalie.

"Hi Bella! What's up?"

"Think you and Rosalie are up to getting me dressed up and what not?"

"YES! Are you sure?!"

"Yes, Alice, come over as soon as possible, the door will be unlocked so just walk right in and upstairs." We hung up and I took a shower after I unlocked the front door, as soon as I got out, Alice and Rosalie were standing there and pulled me into a chair. They did my hair and my make-up, Alice handed me a set a clothes and I almost fell looking at them.

"You've got to be kidding me, Alice."

"Nope, you asked for our help, so, wear it!" I groaned and slipped into the Denim Mini-Skirt, and a lacey bra, then put on a white lacey tank-top. Rosalie walked in when I was done.

"You look HOT Bella!" I looked in the mirror and my jaw dropped, oh god, I was totally hot. Alice gave me a pair of high-heels, and I was scared for my life in those things. I put them on without arguing though and they drove me to school in Rosalie's car. We stepped out of the car when we were at school at EVERYONE was staring at me, and I loved it. Edward saw me and I swear he looked like he wanted to kill me. I gave him a smirk, and Tanya slapped him for staring at me, I chuckled at that sight and walked to class. I sat down in English class and all eyes were on me, it was a little overwhelming. My classes went by quickly and it was time for Lunch. I walked into the Cafeteria and got my lunch. When I turned to walk to my table, everyone was silently checking me out. They were truly shocked that I was looking girly today, and it was hilarious. I sat with Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett today, as usual. Edward and Tanya came over and sat down, and we all got up and threw our lunch away, then walked out of the Cafeteria. Edward came after us, leaving Tanya behind.

"Come on guys.. Why can't you just be happy for me?" Emmett looked pissed when he said that.

"Because you're dating the school slut, and you know we all hate her."

"Oh, and don't forget Edward, you lied to me, and you didn't keep your promises."

"What promises Bella?" Alice asked with a confused face.

"Edward promised me he'd never date Tanya and he'd never like her, he also kissed me before leaving my house yesterday."

"You bastard!" Emmett pushed Edward up against the wall, "do you realize that you're hurting her? Don't you care at all?!"

"No, I don't.." Emmett let him go, shocked by his words. He walked off to his new friends and put his arm around Tanya, he looked back and shook his head at us, like we were the disappointment. Emmett started screaming, and cussing, and Rosalie tried to calm him down, but it didn't help at all. The bell rang and they started to walk to class, I walked the other way to my car.

"Bella, where are you going?"

"I'm just going to sit in my truck, I already have an A in this class, I just need some time to think.." I walked off to my car and got in. I started to listen to come music when I heard a knock on my passenger window. I looked over and it was Edward, I rolled down the window and glared at him.

"Can I help you?"

"Unlock the door, lets talk, please." I unlocked the door, and he got in.

"Bella, listen I understand you're mad at me, but what was I supposed to do?"

"Uh, lets see.. Keep your promise?!"

"For what reason, we're just friends, that's all we would ever be, I know you don't like me that way."

"What if I did? What if before you got together with Tanya I liked you? Then what?"

"Well we would of got together?"

"But how? We kissed and the next day you're dating Tanya? What the hell, you never even knew how I felt."

"Are you saying you liked me..?"

"No, I'm not saying anything. We're not friends, we're not even acquaintances. I don't know you, you don't know me. You're just my best friends brother that I don't talk to, okay?"

"What if I want to be friends?"

"Too bad, you picked Tanya over me, you don't get to choose both.."

"I understand.."

"You can go now.."

"But Bella.."

"No.. GO.." He got out of my car and left, I locked my doors and turned on my music, I cried until school was out, I loved him, but I could never be with him. He prefers Tanya over me.. I'm not surprised at all. I called Alice and told her I was already in my car, she came over and got in.

"Bella, Edwards Car broke down.."

"So? He has friends.."

"Bella, come on he lives in the same house as me."

"I don't even have room in this car Alice, if you haven't noticed, it only has 2 seats."

"I'll go with Jasper, besides Rosalie won't drive him, she's really pissed at him."

"Fine.. I'll drop him off." Alice got out of the car, and I pulled up behind Edwards car, he was cursing, and Tanya looked at him.

"Your car is stupid.. I can get a ride from someone else" She walked over to a football player and started hitting on him, and he gave her a ride. I rolled down my window.

"Edward!"

"I don't have time to hear you laugh at me for being right, yes Tanya's a slut, I see that, just don't start with me."

"Shut up and get in, idiot."

"Huh?"

"Get your ass in if you don't want to walk home" He hurried and got in the car and we took off.

"Thanks, Bella."

"Don't thank me, thank Alice, she asked me to do it."

"Would you have done it without her asking?"

"I wouldn't of known if she hadn't of told me, I don't pay attention to you anymore, I'm afraid I'll burn my eyes out by seeing the skank all over you." The rest of the way to his house was quiet, I dropped him off and Alice came out.

"Bella! Come inside, you should meet our parents!"

"Fine, Alice." I turned the car off and put the keys in my bag. I walked next to Alice and Edward held the door open for us.

"Thanks.." I muttered.

"Yeah.." He went straight up to his room, he looked really upset. Their parents came down from upstairs and looked at Alice.

"What's wrong with him? He seems really upset.. Oh, who is this?"

"This is Bella, Bella this is my mom and dad."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Cullen."

"Please call me Carlisle" I shook his hand

"And you can call me Esme." She hugged me.

"Okay, Carlisle, Esme."

"So, Alice what's wrong with Edward." Esme look concerned.

"I haven't seem him this upset since he came home the other day."

"I think it's my fault, he's upset because I won't speak to him anymore."

"Oh.. Why is that?"

"He's dating something that's not right for him, and he knows it."

"You mean Tanya, I don't like her"

"Yes, she's already cheated on him, but he acts like he see's nothing. I told him that since he's dating her, I refuse to be acquainted with him." After I said that it was awkward silence, then Alice dragged me upstairs to her room. We talked and watched a movie. Then someone knocked on the door downstairs, it was Tanya. "Edward! Explain this text!" Edward looked at the text and rolled his eyes.

"Yes Bella took my home, why?"

"Why is her car still here? You're cheating on me aren't you?" I walked down stairs laughing, and she looked at me with angry eyes.

"Stay away from my boyfriend Swan, he's mine."

"Really? Because we both saw you flirting and kissing that football player earlier when his car broke down, stop being a slut, he doesn't need to be with someone who is going to cheat on him." Carlisle came down stairs with Rosalie and Emmett.

"Tanya, Bella, Edward. Sit down, we're going to talk." Emmett pushed us down on to the couch and stared at us.

"Listen Edward, you have to make a choice, who do you care about more? First I want to talk to the girls."

"Tanya, why should Edward stay with you?"

"Because I'm hot, I'm popular, I'm the best he can get, and I'm not trash like her." She pointed at me, I rolled my eyes.. Dumb bitch..

"Bella?"

"Honestly, I'm not going to give a reason, he needs to pick by what his heart wants, not by the reasons we give him. If he wants Tanya, he can pick her, if he wants me he can pick me." Emmett smiled at me.

"Well.. Edward, you need to pick and honestly, I hope you pick right.." Emmett and the rest of his family walked off, and Tanya stood up and hugged him.

"I know you're going to pick me, you're stupid if you don't"

"Sit down, I know who I'm going to pick.." My heart was racing, I'm sure he's going to pick Tanya, she's the head cheerleader and she's popular. He looked at me and at Tanya and sighed.

"I'm sorry but I want to be with…"

________________________________

Ha, sorry, I had to it! :) What do you think? I need an idea for the 5th chapter though, so review and give me some ideas, and I will give you credit for the idea in the beginning of the next chapter! Yes i know, it's not as long as the last chapter, but it's pretty close. Thanks for your reviews and keep them coming if you want more! :)

-Elaine


	5. Chapter 5 Why?

_**A/N**__**- I do not own Twilight**_

_**Credits to **__**GiveMeOneGoodReason**__** for giving me an idea similar to this, which made me decide to use it. Does that make sense?**_

_________________________________________

Previously:

"_Tanya, why should Edward stay with you?"_

"_Because I'm hot, I'm popular, I'm the best he can get, and I'm not trash like her." She pointed at me, I rolled my eyes.. Dumb bitch.._

"_Bella?"_

"_Honestly, I'm not going to give a reason, he needs to pick by what his heart wants, not by the reasons we give him. If he wants Tanya, he can pick her, if he wants me he can pick me." Emmett smiled at me._

"_Well.. Edward, you need to pick and honestly, I hope you pick right.." Emmett and the rest of his family walked off, and Tanya stood up and hugged him._

"_I know you're going to pick me, you're stupid if you don't"_

"_Sit down, I know who I'm going to pick.." My heart was racing, I'm sure he's going to pick Tanya, she's the head cheerleader and she's popular. He looked at me and at Tanya and sighed._

"_I'm sorry but I want to be with…"_

_________________________________________

Chapter 5 - What...?

"I'm really sorry.." He broke off mid-sentence because Alice screamed. She came running downstairs with her hair all messed up. "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! What the hell did you do to my hair products?!" She looked pissed, and really funny with her hair all in a tangled mess. "It wasn't me! Ask Emmett, it was probably him!" She stomped her way upstairs screaming and shouting at Emmett. I stood up and looked at him, he looked at me and I walked off.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" He ran after me, but Tanya grabbed his arm. I ignored him and kept walking out to my car, when I got to the door I yelled bye to Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, and walked out and got into my car and took off home. I didn't want to be there to watch him say he want's Tanya, it hurt enough to know it, but to hear it would be worse. I got home and called up my old friend Jacob, I haven't talked to him in years, and my dad really liked him.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jake."

"Bells?"

"Yeah, how are you?"

"I'm great, what's with the sudden phone call?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

"Sure! When?"

"In an hour?"

"Sure, I'll come pick you up?"

"Okay, cool, I'll go shower and get dressed, and doors unlocked so you can just come right in."

"Okay, bye bells, see you soon."

"Bye Jake." I made my dad his dinner and went upstairs to take a shower. When I got out I saw I had a text message, I opened it up and it was from Edward, so I ignored it. I got dressed and went downstairs and Jacob came in. I gave him a hug, left my dad a note and we went out to the movies. We went to see 'Death Race' it was awesome, after the movie Jake took me out for dinner and we headed back to my house. My dad was asleep already and Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek and left. I liked him, but for some reason, I wished it was Edward. I went upstairs to get ready for bed and I saw I had 100 text messages and 89 missed calls, all from Edward, I was getting really annoyed by him. I woke up the next day with another 100 texts and missed calls, I swear that boy won't leave me alone. I don't want to know how sorry he is that he picked her over me. I turned my phone off, put it into my book bag, and took a shower. After my shower I got dressed and went out the door, I locked the house up and when I turned around, there he was, leaning against his Volvo looking down.

"What the hell are you doing here? Where's Tanya?"

"Bella I.." His phone rang and he answered, I didn't stay around to listen to him, so I just quickly walked to my car and left. The whole way to school I was listening to the same song over and over in my head.

_I'm gonna make it bend and break(It sent you to me without wait)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show... (Let the good times roll)(Let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life, Who does he think he is_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; He tastes like you, only sweeter _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; See, he tastes like you only sweeter_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh OhBeen looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_Is always cloudy except for(Except for)_

_When you look into the past(Look into the past)_

_One night stand... (One night stand off)_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; He tastes like you only sweeter One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; See, he tastes like you only sweeter_

_Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_They sayI only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind_

_And get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away_

_From getting you into the mood_

_Whoa_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; He tastes like you but sweeter _

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; He, he tastes like you only sweeter_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great; He tastes like you but sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)T_

_hanks for the memories, thanks for the memories; See, he tastes like you only sweeter_

Not sure why it was that song, but It was. I knew I loved him, and I knew I'd never get over him, as much as I tried. I wasn't the same girl I was before I met him, He's changed me and I don't know what to do without him. For once in my life I was honestly jealous that Tanya got him.. Something is definitely wrong with me. I got to school and Tanya walked up to me but before she said anything I glared at her.

"Don't fucking talk to me, I don't care that he picked you, just go away." She smiled and walked off. What the hell was that? I walked to class and I saw Tanya and Edward making out in the hallway, gross, I can't stand watching that.

"Get a room!" Edward pushed Tanya away and he looked pissed.

"What the hell Tanya?!" I walked into class not listening to whatever else he was saying to her.

EPOV

I pushed Tanya off of me. "What the hell Tanya?!" I yelled at her, I was pissed.

"Eddie, you know you love me" Ugh..

"No, I told you Tanya, I DON'T want you! I'm in love with Bella!" I walked away and went to class, I just wish Bella would reply to my texts, or talk to me, or something! Class was a drag, I never paid attention, all that was on my mind was Bella, I missed her, I needed her, but why won't she talk to me? She's acting like I'm still with Tanya, but I sent her over 100 text's telling her I picked her not Tanya. The day was slow and painful, but it was lunch time, and Bella can't avoid me in the Cafeteria. I need to talk to her, see what's going on, I don't understand why she still hates me. The bell rang and I walked into the Cafeteria, Bella was sitting with my family at their normal lunch table, I walked over there and sat down, she got up to leave and I grabbed her arm.

"Bella wait, we need to talk, please?" She looked at me pissed.

"No, I don't need to hear you tell me you picked Tanya, or the reasons why, I just don't want to hear it!" I was completely confused, didn't she get my messages?

"Bella, lets go outside and talk about this, please!" She glared at me and I knew she was mad,

"Fine.." She walked outside and I followed her. We sat on the bench and I looked at her and she looked beautiful, I couldn't help but move the strand of hair out of her face. She scooted away and looked at me.

"What do you want Edward?"

"Bella, I didn't choose Tanya, look this is how it went.."

_*Flashback*_

_I ran after her, but Tanya grabbed my arm. She started kissing my neck and face, she wouldn't leave me alone, when Bella got to the door she yelled bye to Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie, and walked out and got into her car and took off. I ran out there, but she was gone, I walked inside and slammed the door, I was mad._ "_Tanya! Get the FUCK out of here! I don't want you, I never will! We're done, forever. I'm in love with Bella! Don't touch me and don't talk to me! Just get out! NOW!" I screamed and she walked up to me "You'll regret this, Edward.." With that she walked out of the house and I went into my room and cried while listening to Clair De Lune. I needed to get Bella back, I grabbed my phone and called and text her numerous times. She just kept ignoring them, I needed to see her though, I needed her. She was my life, and I wasn't going to give up on her, not without a long, hard fight. _

_*End of Flashback*_

"That doesn't explain why you were kissing her in the hall.."

"She just jumped on me, I didn't mean for it to happen, and I yelled at her and pushed her off, I think you might have ran away before that happened."

"So.. You.. Love me..?" She sounded nervous, scared, but also excited.

"Yes, Bella, I am completely in love with you, I need you, I can't be without you. Please, be mine, now and forever?"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to cry.

"What's wrong?!" I pulled her back and looked into her eyes, while wiping tears away from her beautiful, flawless face.

"I'm happy, I love you so much, and I was afraid you were going to pick Tanya, I was so sure of it I left, not wanting to hear you say it. I knew it would hurt me so bad if I heard it."

"Don't worry, I told Tanya off, I will never be with her, I want you, I promise, and this time.. I won't break my promise." I cradled her face in my palm and slowly bent my face towards her, and we kissed. It was the most passionate, loving, amazingly perfect kiss ever. Nothing could compare to that wonderful kiss, she was so perfect, and she was mine. I wrapped my arms around her and the bell rang. Ugh, class.. I didn't want to go..

"Bella."

"Yes?"

"Want to ditch class? Let's just sit in your car, or mine, and talk?"

She nodded and we ran off to the car, we sat in there talking forever.

_________________________________________

So, what do you think of this chapter? Sorry I didn't update this as fast as I should have, but it's up now.

Please review and thank you for everyone that does review, and thank you for all the favorites/alerts! I will get the next chapter up as soon as i can, but with school starting Wednesday, we'll just have to see how that works out.

-Elaine


	6. Chapter 6 Love is in the Air

_**A/N**__**- I Do Not Own Twilight**_

**Also, sorry it took about a 14 days or so to update, a lot has happened. I also have school, so i am doing my best to update when i can!**

--------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 6- Love is in the air_

**BPOV**

Edward and I ran off to his car when the bell rang. We got in and he turned on some music. We sat there for a few minutes without saying anything, but I didn't mind. I was content, Edward wasn't the jerk he sometimes acted like he was. He was really sweet, and I was completely in love with him.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"I, um, well.. Tonight my family and myself usually have a game night, I was wondering if you wanted to join us..?"

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" I smiled, he grabbed my hand and the bell rang. School was out and I was ready to go home. I started to get out, and I heard him open his door up too.

"What are you doing?"

"Walking you to your car" I smiled, he was so sweet. We got to my car and I turned to him, he was smiling at me. I glanced behind him, and Tanya was walking over here, really pissed off.

"Edward"

"Hmm?"

"Turn around.." He turned and saw Tanya walking this way.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes"

"Okay, just go along with this.." He leaned into my face and we made out, he had me pushed up against my car. After like 5 minutes, we stopped, and Tanya was gone. He smiled, and hugged me.

"I'll come pick you up at 5?"

"Alright, I'll be waiting" We got in our cars and drove home, when I walked inside, I got my dad's dinner ready. After that I left Charlie a note telling him that I was going to the Cullen's house and I'd be back later that night. I did some homework and before I knew it the doorbell rang. I jumped up and answered the door, it was Edward. He smiled at me and I let him in, he was some handsome, I couldn't believe he was finally mine.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah, let me just put my books away." I ran upstairs and put my books back into my book bag. I was so excited, I couldn't wait to be with Edward again. Okay.. Calm down Bella.. He's just downstairs.. Gosh. I practically ran back downstairs and ran into him, he was waiting at the bottom of the stairs for me, I accidentally pushed him over and onto the floor.

"Excited are we?" he laughed at me.

"Sorry.." I got off him and he stood up, I was super red. He pulled me into his chest and kissed the top of my head while chuckling.

"Ready to go?"

"Nope, let's go!" He chuckled again and led me to his car, he opened the door for me, he was always such a gentleman, I don't know anyone that is nearly as sweet as him, and I'm kind of glad, that means he is one of a kind, and all mine!

By the time I was done thinking about how Edward was all mine, and unique, we were at his house and he was holding the door open for me.

"Hello? Earth to Bella?" Before I could respond he unbuckled me and was carrying me into the house.

"HEY! Put me down!"

"No, you're spacing out, you might hurt yourself, and I don't want that to happen."

He set me down in the living room, his family was sitting down in a circle on the floor.

"Hey Bella! We're playing Truth or Dare first!" Alice squealed.

"Oh great.." Edward and I sat down in the circle and Alice went first."

"Can't we play something else? Like spin the bottle or something?"

"No, Bella.. I don't want to kiss anyone but Jasper.." Alice glared at me.

"True.." I groaned and we started the game. The game was quite boring, Alice and Rosalie's clothes got ruin, Jasper and Emmett were fighting, and Edward and I were staring at each other.**(A/N: Sorry I couldn't go into detail, but I couldn't think of any unique truth or dares!) **It's was one long night, sure it was fun, but it felt a little weird too. Emmett told me a story, it was pretty funny too.

_***Flashback***_

"_Once upon a time, there was a magical land far away, and it was filled with mythical creatures. There were 5 vampires, all brother and sister: Emmett, the big and strong one, Rosalie, the sexy and beautiful one. Jasper the quiet one, Alice the really weird one, and Edward the broody one. Emmett laughed when Edward glared at him._

"_HEY! What about me?!" I pouted._

"_Just shut up and listen" Emmett was annoyed of the interrupting._

"_Emmett and Rosalie were married, Alice and Jasper were married, and Edward was a loner, he didn't like any of the girls he had met, so all of his siblings thought he was gay. One day they were attending school, and he met a very beautiful, yet clumsy human girl, named Isabella, Bella for short. They had struggles, and fights, but they fell in love nonetheless and he soon turned her into a vampire after they got married and had a half human half vampire baby named Renesmee. The End!"_

_***End Of Flashback***_

I swear, it was like he was reading from a book, it sounded so familiar. I wasn't sure why, but I let it go, I didn't need them thinking I was anymore creepy then I already was. After he told us his story, we watched Death Race, it was pretty awesome, but Rosalie and Alice hated it, they were screaming throughout the whole thing, it was quite amusing. By the time the movie ended it was 11:45 P.M, Alice called my dad and told him I was spending the night at Alice's.

"Alice, you do realize I didn't bring anything with me, right?"

"I know, but you can use my clothes!" I groaned, I knew this wasn't a good thing. She dragged me upstairs and into her closet.

"God Alice, it's like a mansion in your closet!" She giggled.

"I know! I love it!" She gave me a pair of pink shorts that say "Sexy" on the back, along with a black shirt that says "Bite Me" I got dressed and walked back downstairs to see Edward sitting on the couch watching TV and talking with his brothers. I walked over to him and sat on his lap with a smile.

"Hello there" I giggled

"You look beautiful, Bella." I blushed and kissed his cheek.

"AWE!!" Rosalie and Alice screamed in unison; Jasper and Emmett groaned and rolled their eyes; I giggled and Edward smiled. We decided to sit and watch "That 70's show" for a while, after it was over, I noticed everyone but Edward and myself was asleep. I looked up and him and smiled, he look around and I got off his lap.

"What?"

"I'm tired"

"Wanna go to bed?"

"Yes, I don't wanna sleep down here with them though" He chuckled and led me to his room. I laid on the couch and he walked to his bed, he stopped and look at me funny.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Do you really think I'm going to allow you to sleep on that couch?"

"Um, I'll sleep on the floor then" I got off the couch and onto the floor. He rolled his eyes and picked me up.

"I don't think so, you're sleeping with me young lady" I giggled and he carried me to his bed and cuddled me. It wasn't long after he cuddled me that I was starting to fall asleep.

"Edward..?"

"Yes, Bella?"

"I..I..I love you.."

"I love you too" He kissed my head and held me tighter. After a while I started to get restless, I was tired, but it was hard to sleep. Edward started to hum a song, I wasn't familiar with it, but it was calming, and soon I fell into a deep sleep. I had a really weird, but awesome dream that night.

_***Dream***_

_"__Edward?"_

_"__Yes, honey?"_

_"__I love you"_

_"__I love you too" He came over and kissed me, it started out as an innocent make out, but soon escalated into something more. Our room was dark with only a few sporadic candles on shelves and window ceils to give off any light, making a soft glow in the room. I was dressed in a sheer pink satin gown. I was in the middle of his bed laying on the bed with the upper part of my body turned so that I was leaning on my elbow with my hand resting in my carefully crafted "sex hair." One of my legs were bent at the knee while the other was laying straight out. I called Edward over, I watch as Edward looks at me and freezes when he sees me on the bed. _

_"__Hi honey." I purr in a sexy whisper. His eyed darken in lust and he's instantly on top of me, straddling my waist and pinning my arms to the bed. I stare at him with a smile. "You'll be the death of me, I swear" He starts licking and sucking on my neck, I let out a small moan. He starts to kiss me from head to toe. After a while of the torture we made love for hour on end, it was amazing. _

_***End of Dream***_

I sat up in bed and looked around, the first thing I noticed, I wasn't in my room. Memories of last night flooded into my mind, I instantly smiled. I looked over to my side, and I saw Edward there, smiling, yet still asleep. I quietly got out of bed and noticed it was 7:00 A.M, I decided I would make breakfast for everyone. I went downstairs and cooked bacon, eggs, hash browns and toast. By the time I was done, it was 7:35 and I went upstairs to wake everyone. They all came downstairs and looked at me, I smiled.

"Breakfast is done."

"Wow, Bella did you make all of this?"

"Yes I did" Esme and Carlisle came downstairs and I offered them each a plate. They took it and started to fill their plate with food.

"Oh my god, Bella! This is delicious!" I giggled as Emmett scarfed down his food. We ate and talked and when everyone was done I got up to do the dishes, but Esme stopped me.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that." She took the plates and started to clean them. I turned around and noticed Alice was missing. Hmm.. I wonder where she went.. Probably already getting dressed. I sat in Edwards lap and smiled at him, then I heard an ear breaking screech… It sounded like Alice.

--------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the 6th chapter, what do you think? :)

Please review! I want at least 20 reviews before the next chapter is posted.

You want chapters? I want reviews, I think we can compromise. ;)

-Elaine


	7. AN

Sorry guys! This story will have to be put on hold, I've got a bad case of writers block and I'm not sure where this story is going just quite yet.

xoxo

-Elaine


End file.
